The present energy crisis is having a profound effect upon the automotive industry. Because of increasing gasoline costs and increasing government pressure, new cars are becoming smaller and lighter in weight. One means of reducing weight is by replacing more of the metal parts with lighter weight plastic parts, such as with the plastic parts disclosed in Welch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,474. A continued problem with these prior art polymer blends for use in automotive parts is that the blends do not possess all of the desired property advantages. The desired polymer blend must not only have good impact strength and mar resistance, it must also possess good mold release characteristics and good paint adhesion. In the past, good mold release properties could not always be attained along with good paint adhesion. The present polymer blend, however, does possess these two dissimilar property advantages.